A Painful Meeting
by Gray Note
Summary: Allen wants his girlfriend back so he went to Tokyo to see her once again and yet he is welcomed by a painful revelation. Allen and Lenalee with Lavi. They're just normal students and check the story out for more details. please Read and review edited


G.N: Hi! It's me again. I feel like taking a break on Souls Crossing Time because I'm thinking a background for Cloud Nine and Wisely. So, I'm here creating several one shots. I hope you still support my works. :)

The story of this one shot is based on a scene in a manga entitled "A Town Where You Live/ Kimi no Iru Machi" and I hope I make a clear simple story out of it. I like it for it moved me while reading it. Read to find out and drop a review if you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Man and A Town Where You Live and Screaming Infidelities by Dashboard Confessionals

(Setting: Tokyo.)

(Plot Introduction: Allen Walker transferred in Tokyo to study or should I say, he came with a mission. After receiving a certain letter from his girl friend, his former classmate, Lenalee Lee, he decides to see her in person and asks her why they would break up.

Allen meets two strange individuals named Miranda and Lavi in school and starts a brand new friendship. After a couple of stirring events, Allen finally sees Lenalee in an exclusive All-Girls School. He confirms it. She's going out with someone else.)

(Gray Note)

(One Shot)

"To whom that smile belongs now?"

A Painful Meeting

* * *

After riding the motorcycle, the two boys rested on the grassy dike looking up at the cloudy blue sky. The red haired boy wears a cheeky smile while gazing over the sad face of the white haired teenager. That boy looks like he is deeply sunk on whatever he is thinking. The red haired boy suggested that he should get some fresh air after what happened yesterday. He also needs to talk this one out and it would be bad if he holds it inside.

"So, Allen! How did it go yesterday?" Lavi smirked as Allen jerked while being interrogated. He saw Lenalee yesterday and it wasn't what he dreamt of. "Did you do something with Lou Fa?"

Whew. Allen realized what happened yesterday before he saw Lenalee. He accidently went over Lou Fa while inside the haunted house. He has sworn that he will never go to any haunted house in a school festival ever again.

"Uh. No-nothing." Allen replied as he gazes at the clouds. The wind gently caresses their hairs and blowing their bodies with a cooling sensation. "It was all an accident. I never meant to move on top of her. I suddenly stepped on her shoe and that happened."

Lavi sighed. He didn't expect that Allen will give all the details of his little date with Lou Fa.

"Easy. I get the point." Lavi saidly scratching his head while lying. "So, did you see her?"

Allen paused. He's out of words. He could only remember.

(Flashback: Yesterday)

The two former lovers stood still as they face each other. He's stiff. He couldn't move as he looks directly in her eyes. It's been a while since they last saw each other. He remembered that it was night by then while on his field trip to Tokyo. They met up and shared that longing kiss for one another. He even received a gift from her after forgetting to get her one. Long distance relationship is painful for them. After that night, there's no more communication. A week later, he accidentally noticed a hidden letter inside the gift he received. His hands were shaking as he reads each line.

_I'm reading your note_

_Over again._

_There's not a word_

_That I comprehend_

_Expect that you signed it_

_I will love you always and forever._

Dear Allen-kun,

I'm sorry.

Please do not try to contact me anymore. To tell you honestly, I am going out with someone else who I like before I transferred in your school. I'm so sorry.

I will love you always and forever.

Lenalee

He felt the irony of what the letter meant and wondered if it just one of her ideas to make fun of him like she did occasionally.

He also wondered if this is one of Komui's sick jokes but he knew that her brother wouldn't do that kind of thing. At least. But they never talk again after that night so that made him worry for her. He couldn't take it anymore. That's why he came to Tokyo and transferred.

"Uh. Lenalee." He started. "I forgot to give you a gift that night and I came here to give it to you."

She surprised him with a sad face as she looks down. Her aura was showing pain because of meeting him. She's trying hard not to break.

"And oh. I read your letter and I came..."

"Allen-kun, why did you come here?" She asked a cold question searing the boundaries of his heart.

"Uh. Uh. I came here to see you of course!"

"Allen-kun. Listen." She said. "I'm not that kind of girl you think of."

"I don't understand."

She needs to tell him directly. It would break his heart but he can still move on. It's for his best. She bowed her head in an act of apologizing. Allen stiffened the moment he saw Lenalee in that mood.

_As for now I'm gonna hear_

_The saddest songs_

_And sit alone and wonder_

_How you're making out._

"I'm sorry Allen-kun. Please let me go. I'm going out with someone else."

_Well, as for me_

_I wished that I was anywhere_

_With anyone_

_Making out._

He couldn't reply as he watched her running away. He wanted to go after her but his heart wouldn't listen. Her hair was still the same the last time he touched and smells her fragrance.

_I'm missing you bad._

_I never sleep._

_Avoiding the spots_

_That we have to speak_

_And this bottle of beast_

_Is taking me home._

That night, he could hardly sleep.

(End of Flashback)

"So. How did it go?"

Allen jerked after realizing that Lavi is still asking him. He is not in the circulation once again. At least, he should answer him.

"I talked to her."

"And..."

"She's going out with someone else."

"Boy. That's tough. I never thought your girlfriend is like that."

"Me too."

"Don't worry. I'll find you a new one." Lavi teased. "But hey. Lou Fa is not that bad."

"Lavi!"

"Kidding!" Lavi smiled as he gets up to get his motorcycle. "Let's go now."

"Okay."

As Lavi tried to get his motorcycle back up, he trembled and fell down all of a sudden. Allen couldn't believe his eyes as he watched his newly found friend out cold. Then, he remembers what Miranda told him. Lavi has leukemia and he has a weak body.

"LAVI!"

(2 hours later. In the hospital)

"This banana on a stick is so hard to chew." Lavi sighed as he tries to chew the banana. He just woke up a couple of minutes ago and made a few calls. Allen stayed in his room silently until he finally wakes up.

"I'm worried about you!" Allen shouted as Lavi's eye widened with his friend's voice. "You fainted all of a sudden and now you act like nothing has happened!"

"Relax, Allen! I'm okay now! See. So don't ya worry?" Lavi smiled and kidded. "I'd be glad if she's the one worrying now. That would be something new."

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Allen asked trying to cool himself down.

"My girlfriend, you know." Lavi smiled sheepishly as he heard the sound of a person running towards the room. A short wavy haired girl appeared in the room panting and gasping for air. She surprised the hell out of the two boys because of her arrival. Then she saw Lavi on the bed smiling at her like a boy who is happy to see his friend. Allen contacted this person earlier to let her know what Lavi's condition is.

"What the..?" She said. "I thought you said that he's in a critical situation, Allen?"

"I'm so sorry, Miranda! I panicked when he suddenly fainted and brought him here. At least, he's safe now." Allen explained trying to apologize to Miranda. She seems worried about Lavi's condition after knowing him since junior high. He is suffering leukemia and only has a few years left. She knows the pain and the fear behind ever smile Lavi makes.

"Fine." Miranda replied. "But why the hell did you two skip classes?"

"Oh. Allen needed some fresh air and someone to talk to so he dragged me in." Lavi explained while chewing his banana.

"Hey! I did not! You drag me!"

"What is it that you talked about and why didn't you share it with me?" Miranda frowned.

"Uh. You see."

"Allen came here not to study and become a musician like he told us. He came for a different reason." Lavi interrupted. "He came to see his ex-girlfriend!"

Miranda registered what Lavi said in her mind. Allen didn't trust them after all. She felt irritated but she can't do so much about it. She has no right after all.

"He said that he saw her yesterday and got dumped right on the face." Lavi narrated watching Allen sitting quietly. "So what do you plan now?"

_'I love her and I want her back. That's what my heart desires. I still have a chance. I still have. Even though this sounds wrong and selfish, I'll take the risk.'_

"Uh. I'll try again and I want her back."

"That's like being a... stalker, Allen." Miranda added. "Are you sure that it's still love?"

"I'm positive." Allen replied with the glow in his eyes. His eyes showed pure determination and eagerness to get Lenalee back. After all the hardships and happiness they shared, that's just something he could not easily discard.

"Okay then. We'll help you out, Allen. That's what friends are for right?" Lavi said smiling.

"Hey! What's with the we?" Miranda interrupted disagreeing on Lavi's statement. "Who told you I'm going to help your evil plans?"

_'These two are like Krory and Fou. Even though there are some differences, still... They're my friends and I'm so happy that I found them.'_

"Lavi!"

A voice from the door sounded in the room where the three were chatting.

"Lavi!"

The voice is familiar.

As the door open, it revealed who the person is. She was beautiful. As she pants along with her worrying eyes, she eyed at the familiar white haired boy she used to call her boyfriend. He felt surprise to see her but the situation seems a bit strange. She felt that too. _'Why is he here? Why? Why?'_ It troubles her. He looked confused as well. After seeing her yesterday, he never thought that he'd be seeing her again.

"Whoa! Glad you finally made it, Lenalee!" Lavi chuckled as he smiled at her worrying face. "I never thought you'd come after I called you. She's the one I'm talking about, Allen! By the way, Allen is the one who took me here."

A deafening silence as the two tried to face each other. Fate is playing on their hearts. He couldn't move from where he is and she could hardly even look directly. Bitting her lip, she tried to speak her heart out. Would it be something that would tear him apart for the reason of her being here is already puzzling him here and there? He just wished that what he is seeing is merely an illusion.

_I'm cuddling close_

_To blankets and sheets_

_And I am alone_

_In my defeat_

_Make sure I know_

_Who's taking you home?_

"Ni-nice to meet you." Lenalee said looking down avoiding his silver eyes who she loves staring at. "My name is Lenalee Lee. Thank you for helping… my boyfriend."

It burns.

Shocking sentences are greeting his sanity. His eyes went sad as he heard those words. She denied knowing him in front of Lavi and she knows the pain that it would cause Allen. She just wants Allen to understand her reasons but somehow she can't tell him. Allen tries to answer her back but his eyes were already about to let go of the tears of sadness and denial. It's the pain that's killing him and he deserves an explanation. But, he went along with her sorrowful theater act.

'_Oh yeah, Lavi doesn't know anything. Don't say too much.' _Allen thought as he sees the weary look in Lenalee's eyes._  
_

"I'm Allen Walker, Lavi's classmate." Allen said in a low soft voice. This is the best that he can do. "Nice to meet you too…"

_Your hair, it's everywhere_

_Screaming infidelities_

_And taking its wear._

_Your hair, it's everywhere_

_Screaming infidelities_

_And taking its wear._

Their hearts meet once again and after all that has happen, they acted like they didn't know each other. Pain. Denial. Sorrow. Three of the many ways to kill a loving heart.

* * *

(End)

G.N: I hope you like it and I'm sorry if there are a lot of errors. I just want to deliver this one. If you like the concept then do read the manga "Kimi no Iru Machi" or in english "A Town Where You Live." So, I'll be hoping for your reviews. Tell me what you feel after reading this one shot.

Love hurts.

(Changed some lines and typos. XD)


End file.
